fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dakota Fath
Dakota Fath is a wizard currently in the Koma Inu guild and uses Ice Make magic. She is currently 17 and has only just joined the guild. She is mischievous, though dependable, and generally a likable person. Appearance Dakota is most predominately known by her pale red hair, which is usually done in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She has dark, chestnut brown eyes which almost always have a mischievous glint to them. Her ears are pierced, with three on each ear, though are mostly hidden behind her bangs. She is rather short, though makes up for it in her boundless energy and spirit. She has a strong, athletic build and slightly tanned skin. She generally wears tank tops and shorts, and bright colors. Her navy blue guild mark is located on her tongue. Personality Dakota is a very mischievous person and likes to get into things she probably shouldn't. She has been known to be very spontaneous and has a small filter on what comes out of her mouth, allowing whatever sassy or rude comment fly out. Moreover, she knows not of personal boundaries and enjoys getting a rise out of people, especially those who show limited emotion. Despite her outwardly rambunctious attitude, she is very dependable, and would never betray those she is close to. She is quick to defend the weak and loves helping others, whether in a fight or even emotionally. She is very imaginative, which has led her to choose Ice-Make as her main magic. History Dakota grew up in Onibus Town and has always dreamed of joining a guild. Her parents are not magic users and knew little about it, so everything she has learned was either from other kids or books she got from the library. Being that her parents didn't want her to travel far away, she bided her time, and eventually, it came: Onibus Town's own guild, Koma Inu. At the time, she felt she wasn't strong enough to join their ranks, and quickly began training to become a stronger mage. Now, currently seventeen, she has finally joined the guild and plans on making the best of it. Synopsis Antidote Needed Haunting in Room New Home Construction Dakota vs. Valentine Magic and Abilities Ice-Make: Dakota's magic type. She uses it to defend against her opponents attacks, as well as make some of her own. She knows the magic at a very simplistic level though her wild imagination has made her spells quite powerful. She can use both Static and Dynamic Ice-make magic Ice-make Shield: Dakota makes a protective ice shield in front of her. Ice-make Sword: Dakota makes a sword out of ice for her to use. She is fairly good at swordsmanship, though is easily outmatched by many. Ice-make Gloves: Dakota coats her hands in a thick covering of ice to help her in hand to hand combat. She is able to freeze things she comes in contact with at will, though only for limited amounts of time. Ice-Make Dome: Dakota creates a dome to trap opponents. She can control the temperate within the half-sphere, and will use this attack in order to subdue an enemy, or get them in closer range to fight. Ice-Make Eagles: Dakota creates several eagles that maneuver through the air. Ice-Make Lion: Dakota creates a lion's head whose roars send out ice shards. Blizzard: Dakota causes a blizzard to spread within a 30-foot radius. This attack drains her of a lot of her magic power, so she rarely uses it. Physical Abilities Extreme Durability: Dakota has trained her body over several years to be able to make a massive amount of hits while still maintaining a workable state. This is because of her limited magic power, and reliance on physical strength. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat: While Dakota's magic allows her to use weapons since her magic level is extremely limited, she usually resorts to close-up confrontations. Enhanced Reflexes: Dakota is incredibly light on her feet, and she is able to react to even the slightest movements. This can be a great help, or great harm, depending on her own opponents reaction times. This helps her to get in short-range attacks and escape before they can retaliate. Trivia Dakota's name means friend and ally, but can also be translated to forever smiling